Orion
Orion is the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger. He is an alien who crash lands on Earth after his home planet was destroyed by the Armada. Orion and Tensou can speak the same language. Character History Early life Orion was an Andresian miner on his planet. He lived with his family at a village. One day during a mining session, he came across a mineral which contained a box and the Silver Ranger Key. For long periods of time, Orion received visions of the Sixth Rangers. Knowing they were trying to tell him something, he still couldn't figure out how to use the equipment. A week later, the Armada attacked, scattering the people of Andresia. An Armada ship then attacks a village, which was actually Orion's village. Fearing for his family's safety, Orion runs home, only to find his village destroyed. Wanting revenge, he succeeds in morphing into the Silver Ranger. Orion stayed homeless for months, using that time to train and survive the invasion of the Armada. At this time, only a couple of Armada Ships guarded Andresia. Orion uses this chance to slingshot a ship, making it crash and killing the pilot. It took Orion a long time to fix the Armada ship. Once he did, he headed out for outer space, and crash lands on Earth. During Super Megaforce He has been going around, taking out all the XBorg platoons that have been attacking the Warehouse District and Downtown. When it comes to the attack on the center of the city led by Gorgax, Orion shows up to help fight the XBorgs. To survive in his new home planet, Earth, Orion works part-time at Ernie's. Gia got a first sight of him when they both accidentally bump into each other. Orion later watches the Megaforce Rangers fight Gorgax with them being unaware that Levira has placed a bomb in his forcefield collar. Orion, in his Silver Ranger form, interferes before they can set off the bomb. After Orion throws Gorgax's collar into the sky where it explodes, Orion destroys Gorgax and introduces himself to the Rangers, but Gia recognizes him from having seen him in the mall and at Ernie's previously. Orion identifies himself to the rangers and tells his story. Super Megaforce Silver - Legendary Mode= }} - Gold Mode= Super Megaforce Silver Gold Mode Power Rangers Scanner lists Gold Mode is Orion's enhanced form, his personal power-up. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of a gold anchor key , which is a combination of fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys. }} Ranger Key The Super Megaforce Silver Ranger Key is Orion's personal Ranger Key which allows him to morph into (Super) Megaforce Silver. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Unlike the other keys, it was thought to have been destroyed. Notes * Portions of the scripts (casting sides) for the role of Megaforce Silver indicated his name was to be Zador. http://blog.samuraicast.com/zador-the-sixth-ranger-in-power-rangers-megaforce/ Zador name revealed in "sides" * In May 2013, RangerCrew was able to confirm that Cameron Jebo, initially a contender for Troy's role, was cast as Megaforce Silver. http://blog.samuraicast.com/tag/cameron-jebo/ Cameron Jebo cast * Similar to the orignal Silver Ranger, Zhane, and the Silver Ranger of the previous anniversery, Tyzonn, Orion is an extraterrastrial being. * Prior to his debut in Silver Lining, Orion made a cameo on Noah's computer screen changing into the Mercury Ranger in Earth Fights Back. *He seems to be the opposite of Gai Ikari, as Gai was the only human on a team of aliens, Orion is the only alien with a team of humans. **Orion's backstory is similar to Ahim de Famille's (Emma's counterpart in Gokaiger) as opposed to Gai's. Like Ahim Orion's home planet was destroyed by the Armada's counterpart the Zangyack. **How Orion finds the morpher & ranger key also mirrors Captain Marvelous finding the Akarenger Ranger Key before meeting AkaRed. *The language that his people (and also Tensou) speak is called Andresian. *He seems to have super speed (unless it is just a part of his ranger powers.) See also References Category:Mega Rangers Category:Aliens Category:6th Ranger